1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pruning saw for cutting mainly branches of a tree by pushing or pulling it.
2. Prior Art
The saw of this type is exemplified in the prior art not by any special one but by an ordinary saw which is constructed by attached a handle to a saw blade made of a thin steel plate and formed with a number of teeth.
In case a branch of a tree is to be pruned by such saw composed merely of the saw blade and the handle, an object to be cut or the branch is swung in accordance with the pushing and pulling actions of the saw. Even if a sufficient force is elaborately applied to the saw, it is not transmitted reliably and effectively to the branch. Even if a substantially immovable branch close to the trunk of the tree is to be pruned, the saw will also swing normal to the cutting plane as it is reciprocated. The cut face naturally has rough undulations, and the saw blade warps as much chip is produced so that the cutting resistance is augmented to obstruct the smooth pruning operation.